The goals of NCORP of the Carolinas are 1. To enroll a minimum of 300 patients annually to NCI Clinical Trials Network (NCTN) trials including cancer prevention, control, screening/post-treatment surveillance, treatment, and imaging clinical trials. 2. To provide community input and assist the NCTN research bases in develop treatment, prevention, control and screening, health related quality of life and cancer care delivery research (CCDR). 3. To attain protocol compliance and submit accurate, timely data. 4. To conduct research by engaging the community, inclusive of minorities and the underserved, and informing the community of advances made through research. 5. To grow as a national leader in the realm of Cancer Care delivery research (CCDR). NCORP of the Carolinas will be perform every phase of clinical trial research sponsored by NCTN groups, including to include, via ITOR (Institution of Translational Oncology Research), translational treatment based on genetic sequencing. GHS Clinical data warehouse system will provide data for CCDR. The Greenville Health System (GHS) Cancer Institute participates in an already robust biospecimen repository and entered membership in the Cancer Genome project (grant accepted July 2013) Collectively the components and sub-components of NCORP of the Carolinas are organizations dedicated to treatment, prevention, supportive care, and system management for study accrual. NCORP of the Carolinas will maximize its research capabilities to ensure progress towards the highest quality of cancer prevention, diagnosis, treatment and care/care delivery.